De enamoramientos y otras tontunas
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Los hermanos Uchiha regresan después de varios años en el extranjero. Las cosas han cambiado pero más van cambiar, empezando por las chicas del instituto. Una historia llena de enamoramientos y tonterías varias. UA. Parejas típicas y otras no tanto (PROYECTO PAUSADO)


_Notas iniciales__:_

_Erase una vez una cuenta-cuentos, yo, que decidió escribir un fanfic de Naruto, metió en una bolsa todos los personajes y alguno más y las experiencias vividas directa o indirectamente, lo agitó todo y salió una historia larga, larga, larga... Era una historia llena de parejas que no eran para nada clichés y a pesar de nos ser muy popular pues si tenía algunos lectores que aunque preferían otras parejas pues la leían._

_Después de muchos capitulos he decidido agradecer de algún modo a esos lectores sus paciencia y por eso estoy aquí, para escribir una historia mucho más típica y siguiendo los gustos que quienes leen mi historia "Nishasentaku", que se lo merecen y a los que yo les tengo tanto que agradecer y, que aún gustándoles parejas más "clasicas", siempre me han apoyado._

_Por eso he puesto una encuesta en este blog: futsuuno . blogspot . com (juntar los espacios) para que dejaran su opinión sobre las parejas que más les gustaban. Con sus votos y lo que he estado investigando sobre las parejas más populares he decidido escribir esta nueva historia. Una historia mucho más típica, con parejas más típicas y populares y también con cosas distintas._

_Ahora bien, también me gustaría la opinión de otras personas, nuevos lectores quizás, quien sabe. Así que os invito a pasar por el blog arriba mencionado para dejar vuestra opinión sobre las parejas que os gustan._

_Mientras tanto os dejo el resumen de lo que en principio ya tengo escrito._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

RESUMEN:

"La vida te da una cal y otra de arena" A veces tienes cosas buenas y a veces cosas malas pero al mezclarse forman un amalgama distinta con la que construimos nuestra vida.

Comienza un nuevo curso en el instituto de Kizuna. Chicos provenientes de ciudades como Konoha, Suna, Oto, Kumo, Iwa, y otras cursan allí en régimen de internado, chicos distintos con problemas distintos, típicos y no tan típicos.

Después de varios años en el extranjero intentando detener la progresiva pérdida de visión de Itachi debido a una enfermedad congénita, Los hermanos Uchiha regresan al instituto y con ellos un montón de cambios comienzan a producirse.

Sakura, una alumna ejemplar, vive dedicada a sus estudios y a su novio Naruto sintiéndose casi invisible para el resto, pero la llegada de Itachi hace que se tambaleen sus ideas. Un cambio conseguirá que se vuelva popular pero con ello aumentan sus problemas, ahora tiene demasiados pretendientes incluido su antiguo amor platónico Sasuke, al que pensaba que ya había olvidado.

Naruto es un mar de confusiones, a la alegría de la vuelta de su mejor amigo Sasuke se unen los celos por el éxito que tiene Sakura entre el género másculino y para colmo comienza a sentir algo por esa tímida chica que ha despertado el interés de Sasuke ¿Por qué ahora se preocupa tanto por Hinata?

Sasuke encuentra a su regreso a una Sakura distinta que parece más interesada en Itachi que en él y una dulce Hinata por la que comienza a sentir algo más que una simple fascinación.

Hinata se siente agobiada por su padre, por los sentimientos de Sasuke y lo que ella misma siente por Naruto ¿Que va a ser de ella ahora que todo le desborda?

Neji, el chico formal, serio, organizado y protocolario está contrariado, siempre pensó que le gustaba a Tenten y cuando decide darle una oportunidad resulta que la chica dice no estar interesada en él ¿Cómo puede ser algo así? Una apuesta hecha medio en broma en un mal momente le obligará a escforzarse por conquistarla pero no va a resultar nada sencillo sobretodo porque Tenten no es una chica fácil de impresionar.

Shikamaru quiere llamar la atención de rebelde Temari, es una chica problemática pero también la más inteligente que conoce y además tiene algo que es suyo y quiere recuperar pero Temari no tiene muy claras sus ideas, considera a Shikamaru demasiado inmaduro, desmotivado, flojo y machista, además cada vez que ve a Hidan sus hormonas se disparan ¿Podrá el chico vago y quejica vencer al sexy jardinero?

Ino quiere encontrar al chico perfecto y no es nada fácil sobretodo cuando tu padre es uno de los profesores y no tienes "intimidad" en el instituto. Tiene en Sai al amigo ideal, la escucha, la comprende, la aconseja y es gay, es perfecto y ella se ha empeñado en buscarle a él también el chico perfecto... el problema es que Sai no es gay y está enamorado de ella ¿Pero como decírselo si ella parece no querer escucharle y además teme que deje de ser su amiga?

Gaara no quería saber nada de chicas pero ahí está, cargando con la responsabilidad de Matsuri, una chica deprimida que decidió intentar suicidarse en el peor momento sin conseguirlo y arruinando de paso la tranquilidad de Gaara ¿Podrá conseguir llegar a entenderla?

¿Esto es todo? ¡No! En el Instituto Kizuna hay mas alumnos aunque a veces pasen desapercibidos y todos tienen cosas que contar.

Shino guarda un gran secreto, Kiba no tiene suerte con las chicas, Chouji tiene una acosadora que le pone en muchos apuros, Suigetsu dice odiar a Karin pero no deja que ningún chico se acerque a ella, Kimimaro es tutor de una rebelde y mal hablada Tayuya, Sari odia a Kankuro pero siempre sueña con él, Rock Lee supera sus adversidades con ánimo y fuerza de voluntad arrastrando con su entusiasmo a Shiho, Ayame está loquita por el profesor Kakashi, Juugo solo intenta sobrevivir sin que le vuelvan loco... ¿Y Deidara y Sasori?... bueno, ellos andan en su mundo.

Todos estos personajes y alguno que otro más forman un universo lleno de cal y arena, de cosas serias y otras absurdas... porque la vida está llena de enamoramientos y otras tontunas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Notas finales:_

_Si alguien encuentra cosas parecidas entre esta historia y "Nishasentaku" que no se extrañe, ya que muchas cosas de esa historia las voy a aprovechar, aunque claro, al ser parejas distintas y protagonistas distintos todo cambiará._

_Esta historia tendrá SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, NEJITEN, SHIKATEMA, SAIINO, GAAMATSU, porque son las parejas más populares pero también tendrá otras parejas que me han pedido como ITASAKU, SASUHINA, SHIKAINO, GAAINO, SUIKARIN... y más menciones._

_NO HABRA CANONXOC, así que no os preocupéis. Habrá dos OCs, un chico y una chica, son personajes mios y los necesito pero NO serán los protagonistas, ni se enamoraran de ningún personaje de Naruto o estos de ellos, su relación con los protagonistas será de amistad y si acaso familiar, pero nada más._

_Procuraré que no haya OCs, salvo los mencionados o alguno puntual o quizás familiares como padres, madres, hermanos, etc. Por eso utilizaré personajes del relleno de Naruto o creados por Kishimoto aunque a penas se sepa de ellos, el problema en estos casos es que como no se sabe nada de ellos he tenido que crearles una personalidad, quizás considereis que no son así pero es que... no se sabe realmente nada de ellos._

_Esta historia se desarrolla en un UNIVERSO ALTERNO, esto quiere decir que no son ninjas, ni viven en guerra, ni nada de eso, así que muchas cosas han cambiado, sobretodo de su pasado._

_Trato de mantener a todos los personajes dentro de lo que ellos son, si alguno me queda OOc seguramente sea por los cambios que he mencionado arriba._

_Y por último lo más importante: _

_**DISCLAIMER**: Todos los personajes tomados del manga "Naruto" no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los he tomado sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión, pero la historia si es mia, no hay que responsabilizarle de esta descabellada idea. Para disfrutar realmente de sus personajes y una buena historia lo ideal es leer el manga._


End file.
